


엉덩이 이쁘네

by ralugerri



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralugerri/pseuds/ralugerri
Summary: okay so I wrote this like a year ago idk if it's good bc I didn't read it again before posting it here I just need something to post. uh anyways it's just smut.





	엉덩이 이쁘네

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: OKAY SO THE TITLE IS WEIRD BUT HERE'S WHY IT'S CALLED THIS (it'll help you understand the writing if you don't already get the title) When BTOB went on Weekly Idol to promote 기도 (I'll Be Your Man) Ilhoon had to smack Minhyuk's butt as punishment for messing up in random dance place and when Ilhoon pulled up Minhyuk's shirt Connie was straight up said "엉덩이 이쁘네" which means like.. WOAH that's a nice ass and then Ilhoon just started feeling him up??? so anyways I have 0 origanlity and inspiration so that's what this is about.

Minhyuk couldn't help feeling exposed. Bent over with the cameras on him, Ilhoon dragging his hand over his ass repeatedly, and those hearing words, all at the same time. A light blush washed over his face and he wished Ilhoon would just hit him and get it over with. But Ilhoon was lost in his own world at the moment. He had competely forgotten the cameras and people around them.

Moving his hand a little too slowly, lingering a little too long, staring a little too obviously. Minhyuk glanced back at him over his shoulder, his face still glowing with a light blush. Ilhoon took a moment staring back at him, eating up the pleading look in his eyes, before he realized what they were pleading for. He was supposed to hit him. Minhyuk was begging for Ilhoon to hit him, for Ilhoon to punish him. He felt a rush and pulled his hand off Minhyuk, bringing it back quickly and earning a small gasp and whimper that left them both feeling dirty.

Ilhoon found himself struggling to focus throughout the rest of the filming. He found himself stealing glances at Minhyuk, but was careful not to linger like before. Minhyuk didn't seem to notice. He was rather unbothered by anything that had happened durring filming, and went on smiling and working hard to make good content for their beloved Medloies. Ilhoon really did wish he could say the same for himself.

That night, the members went out to grill. Ilhoon spent a solid five minutes trying to explain to Eunkwang that he didn't feel well and would much rather stay behind. Minhyuk seemed a bit worried about him and offered to stay behind with him. Eungkwang was much more comfortable not leaving anyone alone and simply informed them that they would not be back until late.

They were alone. Ilhoon layed on the couch for what seemed like forever staring at the ceiling trying to clear his mind of what had happened earlier. No matter how hard or long he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how much every part of him wanted it again. His hands wanted to feel that warmth, his ears wanted to ear that sound, his eyes wanted to see that look. Ilhoon could feel his blood rushing down and sat up quickly. He would go insane without touching him again. He had to touch him again. He was going to touch him again.

Ilhoon got up and went into his room, which he just so happened to share with Minhyuk who just so happened to be laying in bed on his stomach facing the wall away from the door, and locked the door behind him. Minhyuk looked back over his shoulder at him at the click of the door.

"Ilhoon-ah~ Do you feel any better?" He shot him a hopeful smile.

"No, not yet..." He couldn't even focus on Minhuk's smile, his eyes quickly trailed down to what he came for. "But, hyung?"

"Hm?"

"You want me to feel better, right..?" Minhyuk nodded with a smile.

"Of course I do." Ilhoon's breath caught in his throat for a moment. This was his chance. All he had to do was not blow it.

"Can you.. Just close your eyes for a second?" Minhyuk gave him a confused look and laughed a little, opening his mouth more to ask something. "Don't ask- Just one second. Please." Minhyuk hesitated, but turned his head back to the wall with closed eyes. This was it. He was just laying there waiting for him. Ilhoon moved onto the bed slowly and gently placed his hand on Minhyuk's ass. Minhyuk's whole body tensed quickly.

"I- Ilhoon? What are you—"

"Shh.." He gripped his ass and Minhyuk gasped softly and melted into his hand. Ilhoon's face lit up. Was Minhyuk enjoying this too? He was beyond egar to find out. His hand came back and landed hard smack on Minhyuk, leeching a small cry from the boy.

"A- ah!! What was that?"

"I was holding back earlier, you need to be punished properly."

There was a moment of silence and Ilhoon began to panic. Had he spoken wrongly? Should he have kept this all to himself? Right before he could completely collapse in on himself, Minhyuk nodded softly.

"N- ne... I understand..." He put his face down in the mattress and pushed his butt back towards Ilhoon "Please punish me properly..."

That was more than enough permission for Ilhoon. He moved onto the bed with Minhyuk, pulling his pants and breifs down a bit and smacking his bare ass. Minhyuk's breath hitched and he pushed his hips back further towards Ilhoon, earing a harder hit. "You like that, don't you, slut?" Minhyuk blushed down his neck.

"I- I-" Ilhoon grabbed Minhyuk's hair and gave it a tug, hitting him again.

"Answer now." He hit him again and Minhyuk nodded quickly.

"It f- feels good-" He whimpered shyly. Ilhoon chuckled softly and rubbed over the red marks he had left gently.

"I love that I can make you feel good." Ilhoon gripped Minhyuk's ass and he groaned. "I want to keep making you feel good, I want to make you feel even better."

Minhyuk's skin began crawling in anticipation. He wanted to ask questions. He wanted to better understand Ilhoon's motives and intentions, but as he opened his mouth, he ended up speaking without thinking. "We have all night."

Ilhoon hit him hard again, earning a gasp. "Good boy~" He pulled the younger's hips up and ran his tongue over his entrence. Minhyuk's breath caught in his throat and choked out a ragged moan.

"O- Oh God- Hyung-" Ilhoon pushed his tongue against him again and his fingers twisted in his bed sheets. "More- Please-" Ilhoon reached around and dragged his fingers over Minhyuk's cock, causing his back to arch slightly for a moment before falling back into place.

"Aw Hyukkie I wish you could see how cute you are right now~" He gripped the younger's dick and began pumping him, causing him to let his head drop and to whimper needily. Ilhoon chuckled a bit and ran his tongue over him again, sending a shiver through Minhyuk's entire body. He worked at him with his togue and hand for a little and noticed Minhyuk was beginig to pant and sweat. Realizing he now had complete control over his dongsaeng, Ilhoon pulled away from Minhyuk completely, leaving him panting and shaking and now more desparate.

"H- Hyung? Why d- did you stop?" Ilhoon didn't respond for a moment, he was busy running his eyes over every inch of Minhyuk's broken form. Drenched in sweat, shaking slightly, pantingly heavily from being worked at constantly, he was truely a masterpeice. Once Ilhoon felt he had seen everything he needed, he responded.

"Turn around." Minhyuk complied quickly, turning to face his hyung, looking up with desparate eyes. Ilhoon stroked the side of his face gently, smirking softly as he watched Minhyuk's head fall against his hand. Ilhoon took his free hand and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly, rubbing over Minhyuk's bottom lip of the thumb of his other hand. He pulled his pants and breifs down and guided Minhyuk's head to his hips. "Suck." Minhyuk stared down his length nervously for a moment before shyly taking it into his mouth, earing a hum of approval and gentle pet on the head from his hyung. "There you go." Ilhoon laced his fingers into the younger's hair and pulled gently. "Just like that." Minhyuk perked up a little from the encouragement and began bobbing his head quickly, wanting to do well for Minhyuk. Ilhoon's head shifted down to the back of the younger's head and he began moving his hips, gently fucking into Minhyuk's throat. Minhyuk gagged a bit, but forced himself not to pull away from Ilhoon. He wanted to be as close to him as possible, he wanted to feel the heat of his body on his skin and down his throat. "Minhyuk-ah.. I'm getting close." Minhyuk whimpered and moved quicker in response. Ilhoon groaned and gripped the smaller boy's hair tigher. As more pressure and heat built up inside of him, Ilhoon couldn't leave Minhyuk in control any longer. He held his head in place and began fucking his mouth roughly. Minhyuk choked and tried pulling back, but Ilhoon quickly yanked the younger's head to his hips and came down his throat. Minhyuk broke free from his hyung and sat back coughing, tears surfacing in his eyes as he felt his lungs burn. Ilhoon ran a hand through his red hair gently, panting softly. "Good boy."

Minhyuk tried to push a smile onto his face, but ended up choking more and a tear rolled down his cheek. Ilhoon smiled softly at him and pulled his face up to his own.

"Oh, sweetie;;" He kissed Minhyuk gently, who kissed back right away. "You worked so hard, why don't you lay down and let hyung reward you?" The red haired boy nodded shyly and layed on his back, looking up at Ilhoon. His chest convolsued a few more times, still choking on his cum. Ilhoon couldn't help smiling again and leaned down, taking Minhyuk into his mouth. A whine pushed through Minhyuk's lips and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hyung's lips around him. He pushed his hips up a little with a whimper and Ilhoon began moving his head up and down. Minhyuk groaned softly and set a hand on his hyung's head gently.

Ilhoon hummed softly in response and brought a hand up to Minhyuk's mouth, pushing a couple fingers in. Minhyuk's lips wrapped around his fingers immeadiately, sucking on them gently. Ilhoon's hand retracted and moved back down between Minhyuk's legs. He pressed a finger against the younger boy's enterance, causing him to tense up. Ilhoon pulled off of hin slowly and took him into his free hand instead.

"You have to relax baby, hyung doesn't want to hurt you." Ilhoon pulled pushed his finger forward gently, slowly slipping it into the smaller boy. Minhyuk let out a soft whine and tensed up, quickly relaxing again out of fear Ilhoon might stop. Ilhoon smiled softly at the younger's obedience and pushed another finger in, causing him to arch his back a little. Ilhoon chuckled softly, eating up Minhyuk's reaction to every small movement he made, wether it be the twist of his wrist as he pumped the boy's dick or a small curl in his fingers burried in him. Minhyuk was a squirming whimpering mess and Ilhoon absolutely loved it.

"Ah- H- hyung- I'm gonna-" Ilhoon curled his fingers deep into him and took him into his mouth again, moving his head up and down quickly. Minhyuk began panting softly, sweat dripping down his face from his hyung working at him tirelessly. His entire body was boiling from Ilhoon's tocuh, he couldn't take it anymore. "I- Ilhoon! Ah!" Minhyuk gripped the bed sheets tightly and came into his hyung's mouth. Ilhoon swallowed hesitently and pulled off and out of the red haired boy, moving over him to kiss him gently after. "Um.. Hyung..?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if we cuddle for a little..?"

Ilhoon laid down on the bed and pulled the smaller boy into his chest, running a hand through his hair gently.

"We have all night."


End file.
